The Worst Kind of Enemy
by Moon Ohkami
Summary: What happens when Usagi and Mamoru the worst enemys have to help their friends in the theatre? Please R+R
1. Enemies

Title: The Worst Kind of Enemy Author: Moon Ohkami ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'USAGI FOR THE ONE THOUSANDTH TIME. GET UP!'  
  
Tsukino Usagi opened her eyes to come face to face to her anger mother. Shoving Usagi's school uniform she exited the bed room to do stuff that mother's do. Getting up she goes have a shower and gets dress then runs out of the house picking up her lunch on the way.  
  
'Oh no I am SOOO late!' She ran as fast as her little legs would go not really looking at where she was actually going she smacks right into a hard chest knocking down the pour person down onto the ground. Not looking at who it is she apologises over and over again.  
  
'Odango Atama! We really should stop meeting like this!'  
  
'I don't have time for that. Mamo-baka'  
  
'Ohh harsh, um is that a bell I hear ring from a certain Juban High School?'  
  
'OOOOH NOOOOOO! Mamo-baka now I am going to be late, no thanks to you I will proberley get detentions for the rest of my life!' running off she turns her head around and sticks her tongue out not seeing the lamp post.  
  
SMACK!  
  
'OWWW!' she runs of again this time not bumping into anything'  
  
Chuckling to him self he turns around and heads to the arcade where his best friend works.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An out-of-breath-Usagi came busting into the class room to a very angry Miss Haruna.  
  
'Usagi what is your excuse this time?'  
  
'My. Um. alarm clock. yeh my alarm clock. arrr.. broke. yeh it broke.'  
  
'Tell me Usagi how many times have you used that excuse this week?'  
  
'Um. 3?'  
  
'Yes, and unless you don't get an alarm clock that actually works you are spending a lot of afternoons in DETENTION!'  
  
'But Miss. the new Sailor V movie is out and I was going to see it this afternoon!'  
  
'Well then GET A CLOCK THAT WORKS!'  
  
Slumping to the back of the room where her seat was she slumps into her chair to yet another boring talk on atoms and molecules.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking out of the school gates after detention she only finds her face against a very familiar chest.  
  
'Hey there odango ata.'  
  
'Shut up MAMO-BAKA! Because of you I missed the last screening of Sailor V and now I am the only person in the whole of Tokyo who hasn't seen it.'  
  
'Hey odango I haven't seen it.'  
  
'You Mamo-baka don't have a life' and with that she storms of towards the famous glass doors of the arcade. Mamoru stares at her in shock. Never had he heard his odango atama. wait a minute. his odango atama. what was he thinking? A very confused Mamoru turned around and walked away from the arcade toward the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why is he always sooo mean to me Motoki?'  
  
'Serena, Mamoru is just teasing he doesn't really mean it. Anyways what did he do?'  
  
'He made me miss my Sailor V movie!'  
  
'Did anything else happen because if I am right. I saw you walking away from a very shocked Mamoru out there.'  
  
'Oh I told him that he made me miss the movie and now I am the only person in Tokyo who hasn't seen it.'  
  
'And.'  
  
'Well then he said he hadn't seen it. and I. Oh No! What did I do?'  
  
'Is there something you want to share with me Usa?'  
  
'Um. I . um then kinda of told him that he didn't have a life.'  
  
SMASH!  
  
'YOU WHAT!' Motoki quickly started picking up the broken glass he dropped.  
  
'I know, I don't mean to it just came out, I mean I was sooo angry with him. I wasn't thinking'  
  
'Usagi, I think you just did more damage to Mamoru than all his teasing put together.'  
  
'Why is that?'  
  
'Usagi. his parents dies in a car accident when he was 6 years old. He had no living family what so ever. He stayed in an orphanage until he was 18 and could get a job. It took me ages before I could actually get him to give me his number. I guess when you said he didn't have a life I think it hit him hard and deep. Usagi, you broke him. BAD' looking up he sees a very upset Usagi. Tears were streaming down her face. Motoki had never seen Usagi like this. Sure he had seen her klutz over and she would cry like a waterfall, but now she looked broken, her face and eyes looked so sad and tears were making their way down her flawless face.  
  
'I ne. never knew. Motoki. he must hate me! I know he hated me before but now he must hate me more than the devil himself!' and with that she ran out of the arcade and towards her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In his apartment at home he laid on the couch looking at the ceiling. Repeating her words in his head.  
  
'Shut up MAMO-BAKA! Because of you I missed the last screening of Sailor V and now I am the only person in the whole of Tokyo who hasn't seen it.'  
  
'Hey odango I haven't seen it.'  
  
'You Mamo-baka don't have a life. don't have a life. don't have a life.'  
  
He never though that such cruel words could come out of that sweet mouth. Wait a minute why did he keep on thinking of her like that? It was driving him crazy. No I don't like her, she doesn't even like me she hates me and she made that quite clear.  
  
RING RING  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Mamoru, you okay? I saw what happened.'  
  
'Yeh well these things happen.'  
  
'No Mamo, they don't! Usagi didn't know what she was saying.'  
  
'YES SHE DID! SHE HATES ME, SHE MADE THAT PRETTY CLEAR'  
  
'Mamoru, I told her about you and your past and she broke down in tears and ran out of the arcade. She regrets what she said Mamo.'  
  
'She.she does? Wait did you say she 'broke down' in tears? She always cries.'  
  
'No but this time her face and eyes looked so said. The tears just slowly fell down her face then she ran out. Mamoru she was really upset. I felt like crying when I saw her face. Mamo?'  
  
'Um Motoki I have to go, I have a lots of stuff I have to do, Bye..'  
  
'Mamo wai.' putting the phone down he stared out his window trying to work himself out. He was so confused. He kept on having these strange feelings around Usagi and when she wasn't around. Was it possible he.like her? He tried to picture he upset but he couldn't. he didn't want to he just wanted to picture her gorgeous face smiling at him telling him she felt the same way and why did she cry like that? Did she really regret saying that? He felt so confused. He got up and grabbed his green jacket and left his apartment to go to the one spot he could think of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi laid on her bunny covered doona thinking about Mamoru. Why did they have to get off on the wrong foot. What if they had become friends. Would they have been more than friends by now? She knew she liked him. no she loved him with her whole heart. She never realised it but she loved running into him and him calling her names. She loved him so much. but he would never love her like she loved him.could he? Oh she wished he could. She decide she would take it slow. I mean she couldn't just go up to him a say 'Mamo-chan I am sorry for being so mean. Do you like the nickname? I love it in fact I love you!' Nah she could do that no she would say sorry first and hope they could be friends. She took out a piece of pink paper with bunnies around the edge and started writing.  
  
Chiba Mamoru, If I could go back in time and repeat today. I would never had said what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just really upset that I missed my movie and it wasn't your fault. I ran into you first, I wasn't watching where I was going. I know I am a klutz and what I am trying to say is sorry. I really truly am sorry. Could you ever forgive me? Could we be friends?  
  
Tsukino Usagi  
  
There that should do it! Getting up Usagi puts on her shoes and heads over to Mamoru's apartment. She had been there once with Raye to see if he wanted to go to the movies with her, he didn't end up going but oh well back to the present.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She couldn't believe she was actually at his apartment. Quickly she slipped the pink envelope under the door and ran to the elevator. When she reached the bottom she ran for er life out of the lobby and down to the arcade with a big smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru must have spent at least an hour in the rose gardens at the park. He was about to unlock the door to his apartment when he looked down an saw a pink envelope. When he studied it he realised it was addressed to him.  
  
Reading it he started to smile. 'Of course I forgive you Usako.' He whispered. Then for some reason he decided to go arcade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slurping down a vanilla milkshake Usagi was talking to Motoki.  
  
'Are you okay now?'  
  
'Yeah. um Motoki, you know Mamoru better than anyone else, right?'  
  
'Mmhmm'  
  
'Well, um do you think he would ever for give me?'  
  
'Yes, he already has' Usagi turned around to face Mamoru  
  
'REALLY! Oh thank you Mamoru!'  
  
'Hey no problem odango atama.'  
  
'Hey are you two going to sign up for this fate at the school Rei goes to?'  
  
'Yeah, of course odango brains already is.' Everyone turned to see Usagi's four best friends, Mokoto, Minako, Ami and Rei.  
  
'Drew-chan you are going to be helping too, aren't you?' Minako went up to her boyfriend and wrapped her hands around his neck and looked up to him innocently.  
  
'Why do you always do that to me?'  
  
'Because it ALWAYS works sweetie.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'If you look up my skirt I will come down there and wipe that smile off your face baka!'  
  
'Okay, okay Odango.'  
  
'DON'T CALL ME THAT!'  
  
'Hey Usagi, Mamoru can you guys please finish up on putting up that sign and go and grab the big chest of costumes from the store room under the closet?'  
  
'Sure Rei, um how do you get there?'  
  
'Down the stairs and the first door on your right.'  
  
'Okay'  
  
Walking down the stairs they see the door and open it. Inside they saw all kinds of props like a bed, tables, scenery, but no box.  
  
'Mamo-baka you start over on that side and I will start over here.'  
  
BANG  
  
'What the!'  
  
'The door is looked'  
  
From the other side of the door they hear giggles then Rei's voice.  
  
'Oh I am so sorry I forgot you guys were in there. Um, the key is in the managers office, but it is locked so we will have to wait until he gets here. It might be a while so make your selves comfortable. There is a fridge in there if you get hungry. See ya!'  
  
Turning to Usagi he sees that she is as shocked as he was.  
  
'Um Odango.?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Do feel as if this wasn't an accident?'  
  
Blushing she nods her head.  
  
'Hey isn't that the chest over there?' Mamoru turns to see where Usagi was pointing. Sure enough there was an old wooden chest.  
  
'I wonder what is in it?' she walks over to it and opens the lid. Breathing in she mouths 'Wow'  
  
'Look at all this stuff! I am going to try on something!' She grabs something then looks around the room to see where she can change. Eyeing some foldable walls she goes behinds in and Mamoru waited to see what she would come out like.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER.  
  
'Usagi, what are you doing in there?'  
  
'Shut up baka, I am coming out' When she stepped out all he could do was stare with he mouth open.  
  
'So what do you think?' She had a white dress on that reached past her ankles. It had short sleeves. It shoed off her neck and collar bone and a bit of cleavage that Mamoru never really noticed. Her hair had been taken out of her odangos and fell to her calves.  
  
'You. um. lo.'  
  
'Speechless hey?'  
  
After a deep few breaths he managed to speak.  
  
'You. look nice.Usagi'  
  
Did he just say her name? Gee this is going to be fun. Thought Usagi  
  
'Hey Mamo-chan let's see what is in this box for you.'  
  
Did she just call him Mamo-chan? Thought Mamoru nah he must just be imagining. Looking over at Usagi's gorgeous body he wondered what she was going to find for him. Finally she pulled out what looked like some kind of black armour.  
  
'Mamo-chan why don't you live up to your name and put this on.'  
  
'Do I have to?'  
  
'Mamo. just put it on.'  
  
'Okay. Okay.' He shouted grabbing the mass of the black costume and going behind the curtain. He put on the pants and started to get the top on when he tripped over some cord and cursed loudly.  
  
'Mamo-chan are you alright?' There it was again, she called him Mamo-chan. SO he wasn't dreaming. Usagi came running in and blushed when she saw he had no top on, but, Man I never noticed how hot he really was. Blushing at the thought she walked over to him and helped him up, slightly brushing her hand across his bare chest. He toppled over again at this gesture but this time bring poor Usagi down with him.  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed forever just staring at each other then Usagi suddenly realised then how they were laying. Some how his hands had wound round her waist and her hand were rested on his bare chest. Smiling she bent closer to his face and smiled at him before her lips met his.  
  
Shocked Mamoru didn't do anything then when Usagi pulled away realising he wasn't responding she had a hurt look on her face. Then suddenly Mamoru pulled her face back to his so that their lips met again. Usagi smirked against his lips as did Mamoru. After a while the kissing had developed into something deeper. They had rolled over so both of them were resting on their sides but not pulling apart. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth, then finally they pulled apart to breath. Still staring at each other trying to let what happened settle in. Then Mamoru spoke first.  
  
'Usagi. I don't know if you know but I am heads over heals in love with you' with that Usagi jumped at him again kissing him until he started to respond then pulled away. 'But not as much as I love you Baka' then she started to kiss him again. His hands had wound tighter around her waist and her hands were lost in his hair.  
  
Both lost in each other's world they didn't notice the door open and see her four friends and a shocked Andrew standing in the door way staring at the two newly found couple. Andrew coughed to let Mamoru and Usagi know their presence. They both pulled apart. They stood up with Mamoru's arms still wrapped around her slender waist. The four girls and Andrew noticed that Usagi was in a white dress and Mamoru in nothing but tight pants that seemed to be part of the costume used for some medieval play.  
  
'Is there something going on we should know about?'  
  
Mamoru looked up at his best friend 'Actually there is and if you don't mine.' and with that he shut the door in their friend's face and locked the door. Once again capturing his lips on hers and sliding his tongue in, he tasted his Usako. He then lowered he to the ground and they did so much more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that is my first Fanfic! Hope you liked it. -Moon Ohkami  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. New Found Love

Title: The Best Kind of Enemy  
  
Author: Moon Ohkami  
  
Well this is my second Fanfic, my other one is 'The Worst Kind of Enemy' this is the sequel to it.  
  
Tsukino Usagi woke up to the feeling of a very warm bed. Turing on her side looks at the sleeping panther and remembered the events after the incident at the theatre'  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~ Both Mamoru and Usagi were looking at each other smiling at each other like little children.  
  
"Have fun Usako" Mamoru whispered into her ear testing the new nickname  
  
"Of course, Mamo-chan" Usagi looked down at their position. They were on a bed which was used in plays. After their friends had could them tongue tied they had slammed the door in their friend's faces and made love to each other exposing their true feelings that had been locked up inside of them for so long. It was a first time for both of them.  
  
Mamoru got up reluctantly untangling himself from the angel in his arms and gathered up their clothes and started getting dress.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked at Mamoru confused.  
  
"Shh, Usako we can't stay here forever, why don't we go to my apartment and have a dinner, we really need to talk about this"  
  
"D.. do.. you.re.regret this. mam.Mamo-chan" she now had tears welling up in her eyes  
  
"No, of course not Usagi" he gathered her up in her arms and held her whispering in her golden hair.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else except with you, you are the sun on a rainy day, the angel of my life, you are the brightest star in the heavens, I just can't believe you would love me the way I do you."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, I am afraid I will wake up and discover it is all a dream and waking up to you hating me."  
  
"No, Usako you are my dream come true now come and get these clothes on, only unless you want to go out their naked."  
  
"Mmm. I guess so, okay let's go" they unlocked the door and walked out, thankfully seeing that their nosy friends weren't around. Then they walked over to Mamoru's car and drove over to his apartment. 


End file.
